Marie-Fred
Marie-Frédérique, whom Wayne and the Hicks call Marie-Fred for short, is a recurring character on Letterkenny in seasons 5 and 6. She is portrayed by Magalie Lépine-Blondeau. Biography Wayne traveled to Quebec for Anik's "boch et biche" party, along with a large contingent of Letterkenny townsfolk, to help defend it against degens from Laval. The old French man selling tickets at the door told Wayne he wanted to introduce his niece to him, as she had been unlucky in love; when Marie-Fred arrived later in the evening, she and Wayne fall in love at first sight . They began a long-distance relationship, taking turns to drive to each other on the weekends, which landed Wayne in scraps with locals and landed Marie-Fred a number of speeding tickets. They also suffer indignities owing to prejudices the English Canadians have against the French and vice versa . Around the same time, Anik and Daryl begin dating, and she and Anik become frequent visitors to town, spending time with their sweethearts at the farm and working out together at the gym. Anik eventually breaks up with Daryl. Wayne, meanwhile, is busy making financial arrangements—to buy a ring . Relationships Wayne Marie-Fred first meets Wayne at Anik's "bock et biche"; when he sees her at the entrance, it is love at first sight . Despite the long distance, they carry on an active romance, becoming quite close. Overall, Marie-Fred and Wayne appear to be very compatible, sharing a similar outlook on life and similar senses of humour. Marie-Fred gets along well with the other Hicks, and though she endures some indignities from some other locals when visiting, she is welcomed warmly by others, and happily takes part in local traditions like Century Club . They also enjoy an enviable sex life . Although she is not yet aware, Wayne plans to propose to her . It is revealed in the Season 7 finale that she is cheating on Wayne. Anik Marie-Fred has presumably been friends with Anik for some time, as Anik was engaged to her brother Jean-Claude. They remain friends after Anik breaks up with Jean-Claude, who is never mentioned in their subsequent conversations, and they make trips to Letterkenny together after Anik begins dating Daryl. In Letterkenny, they spend time together at the farm and working out together at the gym, where they have very frank conversations about their sex lives . Jean-Claude Jean-Claude is protective of his sister Marie-Fred, but their relationship is complicated when Anik breaks up with him and Marie-Fred begins dating Wayne. Jean-Claude dislikes the English in general—disallowing Anik from inviting her English family to their later-canceled wedding—and is suspicious and resentful of Wayne . He and his cousin Jean-Lance try to undermine Wayne, for example, by accosting the couple at a restaurant and mocking his French pronunciation . Marie-Fred is impatient with this behaviour, but does nothing to stop it besides saying "Jean-Claude" in a scolding voice. Appearances * * * * * Gallery MarieFred5x6.jpg|First meeting AnikMarieFredGym6x2.jpg|Girl talk at the gym IsThatAll6x5.jpg|Shocked by McMurray MarieFredAnikWayneAlphabet6x6.jpg|Wayne amuses them Category:Characters